Tree Farm
|location = Portia |owner = Dawa & Aadit |hours = Always open (after unlocking) }}The Tree Farm is located just outside the town walls north of Sophie's Ranch. The farm has a tall wooden fence around its southwestern entrance and houses a forest of large trees and apple trees, with Red Mushrooms and Shaggy Manes randomly dispersed on the ground throughout. The farm is owned and operated by Dawa and Aadit, and their house can be found just inside the entrance. The registration book is located outside their house on a table, and the player can interact with it to sign up for monthly deliveries, upgrade services, and customize orders. Missions Unlocking services At the start of the game, the farm is inaccessible and the first interaction the player is likely to have with it is Fixing the Fence. Since the entrance is off-limits, the player will be unable to talk to either Dawa or Aadit when they are not outside of the farm, though both of them do go out occasionally. Dawa has a barbecue with some of his brothers at the river near Amber Island on Saturdays, and Aadit walks through town around noon on certain days. (For their full schedules, please see their character pages.) Some time after the fence is fixed, a Panbat infestation is declared, needing the Research Center to help devise a solution. The player gets a choice of how to proceed, needing to make and place either a Loudspeaker (easy option) or a Boombox (hard option). Either option will solve the Panbat infestation, but the farm cannot resume services immediately due to the trees' failing health from the nutrient loss. In order to save the Tree Farm, the player is commissioned to build an irrigation system, requiring more research to be done. Construction of a Water Wheel, Water Storage, Water Engine, and four Sprinklers irrigates the trees well enough to bring them back to full health. Delivery service Once the Tree Farm is operating again, the player can order wood and other Logging-related raw materials to be delivered daily to the Delivery Box next to the Mailbox at their Workshop. Once the full subscription is over, Dawa will send a letter in the mail to alert the player. The player can also receive free items with their order including Honeybee Wax, Royal Honey, Honey, and Aroma Apple. The chance of getting these free items each day is 50%, but with the Charm Overload skill it becomes 100%. Relationship discount The player can receive up to a 25% discount on their monthly Tree Farm subscription if they become Best Friends with Dawa. Fees The farm charges a daily fee for their service based on how many units are produced, rounded. If the player is close with Dawa, the fee is reduced. The player can opt to pay for one or two months. When increasing production, the remaining days paid for stay constant, and the player pays the difference in the total fee. On the day of the registration's expiration, Dawa sends a reminder to renew the registration before discontinuing the service. Stock Adjustable order The following items are the possible goods the player can have delivered each day. The player can choose the quantity of specific items they want delivered. Each item costs a number of units, and the when ordering more than a certain quantity of any one item, the unit cost per each additional item increases. The maximum quantity of items deliverable can be increased by upgrading the production level of the Tree Farm. The player can customize their order to fit their needs at any time, including multiple times per day, though the changes will not take effect until the next day's delivery. Items are delivered before the player wakes up. If the player spends more than 1/5th of you max available units on one item, then the unit price for that item will start to increase. The following table lists the maximum number of items that can be ordered at base unit price for each Tree Farm Level. Free items As part of the service, the following items can be given daily for free; normally 50% of the time but can be increased to 100% with the Charm Overload skill. The player will receive all or none of the items and cannot change the quantities of these items. Items given depend on the Tree Farm's production level; quantities will increase as the player invests more money in increasing the production levels. Trivia *The ore delivery equivalent of the Tree Farm is Dana's Mining Company. *The Tree Farm is a good constant source of Ironwood, especially early in the game, since larger trees require either a lot of stamina or a high-end axe to harvest and Cacti from the Eufaula Desert are not yet accessible. *The Tree Farm's primary purpose is to obtain materials for crafting and is a poor source of income. Other than the free items, the only item of significant value is Charcoal, which can be made from 3 Wood. **Although Rubber Fruit and Wild Cocoon are valuable, they are also costly in terms of units. *During Early Access, Tree Farm services were free. **Earlier versions of the game even offered Poplar Wood, though this is no longer something the Tree Farm offers. Gallery Portia tree farm.png|Player standing before entrance Tree_Farm_Expiration_Letter.jpg|Example of the subscription expiration letter Category:Shops Category:Portia locations